


Twas the night before Baphomet

by Ira94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Demon, First Kiss, First Time, Human, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, big pecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: On a cold December night, a few days before Christmas, Riddick gets a special visit from a very unusual creature who seeks his hand in marriage.
Kudos: 52





	Twas the night before Baphomet

It was a dark and snowy night as Christmas was only seven days away, while many people in Washington were getting ready for the holidays, one person was walking alone in the streets of Seattle heading for his car. It was a young man around the age of 18 years, black hair spiked up in a flame style with his right face being covered by the bangs of his hair, a sharp and lean face and slight narrow chin, and the most eye catching thing about him were his eyes which were red as blood.

This young man is known as Riddick S. Rexton. He was returning to his car after visiting some friends of his in Seattle and was planning on heading for home, he stopped and looks up in the night sky at the full moon and sighs before getting into his car and driving off to his home.

After a few hours of driving, he found his home which was inside the forest, the house itself was not entirely big nor was it small. It was at least a 2 story tall house, with a few rooms, a small front deck and a single garage for his car. As he pulled up he opened the garage door and drove in and closed it behind him.

After a quick change of clothing he went to his usual chair in the living room, started the fireplace and sat down to read a book. It's been like this for him, living alone ever since his parents died years ago, not very sociable or even having a girlfriend. So tonight it would be no different for him…..Or will it?

As he was reading his book a small humming sound filled the room which caught his attention. "Huh?" He muttered while looking for the sound, then a bright blue circle appeared on the rug and flashed filling the room in a bright light. "What the?" He exclaimed.

Then just as the light suddenly appeared, it vanished just as it mysteriously arrived. He opened his eyes and what he saw stunned him.

Standing before him was a being that wasn't even human, it had snow white fur, its feet had cloven hooves, it had a strong built body not like that of a bodybuilder, two large black feathered wings, two small horns curved back and a goat like head with sapphire blue eyes. The only thing about it was its front was bare of any fur, leaving it bare and had two large pecs with a white tuft of fur above it. The only clothing this being had, was like a cloth wrapped around its waste.

"W-What the hell?" Riddick uttered.

The creature turned its eyes at him, and its dark blue lips smirked. "Hello there, Riddick. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The creature said in a masculine yet feminine voice.

"W-Who are you? WHAT are you?"

The creature chuckled before walking over to him. Riddick could only gawk as the creature towered over him and leaned forward to get a good look at him. "My name is Mael, and I am a Baphomet." The creature, Mael introduced himself.

"H-How do you know my name, and why're you here?" Riddick questioned while keeping his eye on his face and not on those big pecs of his. ' _He's big._ '

Mael smirked when he heard his thoughts and chuckled. "Why you ask? Silly boy, I'm here for one obvious reason." He said while grabbing Riddick's face and slowly moving closer. "I'm here. For. You." Then he rammed his lips against Riddick's and stole his first kiss.

Riddick's eyes went completely wide and felt his heart skipping a beat, as the Baphomet kissed him. ' _W-WHAT THE HELL?!_ '

Mael moaned into the kiss, gently rubbing his hands on Riddick's face and slithering his tongue inside the human's mouth, tasting his inside and rolling his tongue over his. Eventually Mael broke the kiss, pulling his tongue out of Riddick's mouth and tasting his lips. He chuckled when he saw the stunned and blushing face of the red eyed human.

"Whoops, looks like I stole a kiss." He said while winking at him.

"W-Why did…..you….kiss….me?" Riddick asked while his heart was racing as a male that's not human, kissed him.

"I just told you silly, I'm here for you." Mael chuckled while rubbing his hand on Riddick's chest, feeling his beating heart. "I've been watching you for the longest time, from the day you were born, I've been fascinated by your for that long. Waiting for the day to finally meet you." He then leans closer until he can see himself in the young man's eyes. "And tonight couldn't be more perfect."

"What do you mean?"

Mael only smirk before stepping away from Riddick, his left hand glowed for a minute until the light faded, then he opens his hand and revealed a dark blue ring.

"I-Is that…." Riddick stutters.

Mael smiled and nodded. "That's right. I want you to marry me, my beautiful boy." He said with a small blush forming on his white fur.

Riddick only stared wide eyed at the blue ring in total awe, this creature who had been watching him for years, was in love with him and wants his hand in marriage?! "Y-You've gotta be joking!" He lightly exclaimed. "I'm a guy, I'm not even into men like that!"

This only made Mael chuckle while gently rubbing the red eyed teen's face. "It doesn't matter to me, whether you're a man or a women, I still love you all the same." He said. "And don't think I haven't noticed that little comment you made about my pecs."

This made Riddick freeze. "Huh?"

"You said that they were big, and I admit they are pretty big. Big and beautiful, if I say so myself." Mael said while cupping his pecs, while lightly squeezing them enough to cause something white to leak out of the nipples.

"W-What's that?"

Rather than answering him Mael grabbed Riddick's head and shoved him against his pec, which made him yelp and latched onto the teat. When he did, his tongue was assaulted by the taste of a creamy vanilla flavor. He pulls away and licked his lips before looking back at the smiling Baphomet. "Is….Is this, milk?" He asked.

"That's right. And it can be all yours, so why not give it a nice suckle, you'll love it." He said before pushing the teen's head on his nipple again.

With no choice Riddick started suckling on the nipple, and felt a stream of milk flowing down his mouth. As he was drinking it he could feel a rush of warmth through his body, the milk wasn't too cold nor too warm, just the right type of temperature to drink .

Mael smirks as he watched the young man continue suckling on his tear, he ran his fingers through the boy's hair and rubbed his back. Then he slowly pulls Riddick off his nipple, which made him lightly moan in disappointment, and stares at those blue eyes of his. "Did you enjoy your drink?"

"...It….wasn't bad, I guess." Riddick muttered with a feint blush forming.

Mael only smirked wider at his expression. "If you like my milk, then I know something else you'll love."

"What?"

"If I show you, promise you won't run?"

"...Fine….I swear I won't run." he replied with a sinking feeling.

Mael grasped the cloth around his waist and pulls it off, revealing his limp cock and large set of balls as big as pumpkins. The cock slowly grew until it was hard enough to be a baseball bat. The cock itself reached about 14 to 15 inches in length and was thicker than a man's arm.

Riddick stared wide eyed at the large and pulsing cock as it nearly touched his nose. "W-Whoa…." He murmured.

"My milk is good, but I bet you'll love my sperm." Mael said with a saucy smile while stroking his cock.

Riddick's nose was assaulted by the smell of the Baphomet's cock, it wasn't a sour or a musky smell, but a sweet scent almost like a minty kind of smell. "You…. You want me to, suck on it?" He asked while feeling his own cock becoming hard.

"If that's what you want, but I'm hoping you'll do it, trust me you'll love it." Mael said trying to encourage him to suckle on his rod.

Riddick took one large gulp before reaching out and grabbing Mael's cock, it was hard and warm in his hand. It was pounding in his grasp like a heartbeat, he took a deep breath before moving his head closer and placed his lips against the tip. When he tasted the cock through his lips, he could taste a sweet flavor around the head, almost like that of a candy cane, he slowly pushed his head against the tip until it was inside his mouth.

"Mm, there ya go, how's it taste?"

Riddick only mumbled around the head as he slowly pulled back and pushed his head down. The taste alone was enough for him to bob his head down on the creature's dick, licking around the tip as his hands rubbed against his cock in smooth and steady strokes.

Mael smiles as the young human rubbed his dick, already becoming accustomed to the taste of his cock. His hand glowed again and waved it over Riddick, and in a flash all his clothes were gone leaving him completely naked. "There now, it would be better off with no clothes on you." He said as he started thrusting his hips in his mouth.

Riddick moaned around the Baphomet's cock, closing his eyes as he let Mael grabbing his head and rams his cock in his mouth. His own cock flailed back and forth from his movement while moving his hands to his balls, despite their large appearance they were light as balloons and felt soft and warm to the touch.

Mael purred when he felt the teen playing with his balls, he massaged Riddick's head as his wings flapped themselves in pleasure. "See? You say you're not into men, but here you are sucking on a big juicy cock." He said. "There's nothing to be shy or ashamed of, just let your feelings and true self express yourself and embrace it."

Riddick only moaned louder on the cock as a small drop of pre touched his taste buds. Mael continued thrusting his hips in the teen's mouth, until he grunted and exploded inside Riddick's mouth. The red eyed teen let out a muffled yelp as a wave of the Baphomet's sperm rushed down his throat and puffed his cheeks. Mael was right, the taste of his sperm was even better than his milk. It had a mixed flavor of strawberries, almond nuts and a hint of cherry and vanilla. He swallowed every drop of the delicious sperm, which made his belly bloat from the amount he drank from Mael. After a minute the Baphomet slowly pulls his cock out of Riddick's mouth, and squirts a few more sperm on his face. Riddick sighed from having gulped down the last of his sperm, before rubbing the rest on his bloated belly and licking it off his fingers.

"See? I told you, you would love it." Mael smirked.

Riddick only looked himself over before sighing. "Yeah….it was good." He said with a small smile and a blush forming. Then he saw Mael presenting the ring to him again and looks back up.

"Now that you've tasted my milk and sperm, do you wish to marry me or no?"

Riddick carefully thought this over, on one hand he never had a girlfriend in all his life, and always been alone for so many years now. On the other hand, Mael was offering him much if he took his hand in marriage, which was really strange for him, but a part of him didn't want to be alone anymore.

He slowly lifted his left hand and placed it on Mael's hand. "Yes. I'll marry you." He said with a small smile. "Just….please don't leave me, I don't wanna be alone anymore."

"You never will be with me by your side." Mael said as he took Riddick's hand and placed the ring on his middle fingers, and clasped his hand with Riddick's. "From this day forward, you are my lawfully wedded wife as I, am your lawfully wedded husband. Now and forever." With that he placed his lips on Riddick and sealed the small wedding in a kiss.

Riddick moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his newly wed husband as he was pushed down on the floor and pinned underneath Mael. The two of them ran each other's hands on their bodies, their tongues rolling and playing with each other. Mael broke the kiss and started leaving butterfly kisses on the left side of his neck, Riddick let out a soft moan as the Baphomet's lips touched his skin, slowly moving down towards his nipple.

Mael then latched onto his teat and sucked on it. Earning a moan from his wife.

"Ah, Mael." Riddick breathed out.

He felt him leaving his nipple and saw Mael standing over him, before lowering himself until he covered Riddick's face under his balls. Mael moved his hips back and forth, rubbing his balls all over his wife's face. He smiled when he felt Riddick licking all over his balls and bringing them closer to his face. "Go ahead my love, worship my beautiful balls."

His wife moaned underneath him, nuzzling his face deeper into the sack, Mael then lift himself off of Riddick's face allowing him to breath. The he pulls his legs apart to reveal his open anus, and gently placed the tip of his hard cock against it. "Are you ready my love?"

Riddick slowly nodded. "Do it. Become one with me."

With that Mael slowly pushes his cock inside Riddick's ass, stretching out the entrance and insides as he pushed deeper and deeper into his ass.

The red eyed teen groaned loudly as his insides felt like they were being torn apart from the large dick, while Mael felt like he was trying to force the wedding ring on his cock.

"Ah! My love, you're so tight!" Mael moaned as the insides of the teen was constricting his cock.

"And you're so big." Riddick groaned as the Baphomet continued pushing his cock inside his ass, until it was forming underneath his belly. "It feels like an arm is going inside!"

"More like a whole tree." Mael smirked before slowly pulling himself out and going back in again, he ran his hand all over his wife's belly and sliding over to his nipples, before grabbing one and pinching it. "With an ass this tight, you'll definitely have to get used to it, cause I intend to keep fucking you, until you bear my children."

"Ch-Children?" Riddick gasped when he felt his husband slowly picking up speed, as his insides were adjusting to his mammoth dick.

"Yes. Becoming my wife, allows you to have my children, granted that I'll have to fuck you over and over until you have my young." He grinned while leaning forward and licked on Riddick's neck. "I bet you would love that wouldn't you, my love?"

"Y-Yes. Oh, yes….give me….your babies." Riddick stuttered as his husband kissed his neck before looking at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of children to spoil." He grinned before capturing Riddick in a kiss once more. He began to move his hips harder and faster making Riddick moan louder into the kiss. He felt his wife wrapping his arms around his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist, not planning on letting him go.

The whole living room was filled with their moans and creaking sounds from the wooden floor. Riddick ran his fingers through Mael's snow white fur, until he reached the base of his wings and stroke them. Causing the Baphomet's wings to slowly stiffening themselves, and shooting straight up in the air, becoming a wing-boner if you will.

Mael moaned as his wings became hard from his wife's touch, and thrusted faster and faster, losing himself to the pleasure of mating with the red eyed teen.

Riddick felt his mind going blank, his insides were being scrambled by Mael's cock, he could feel milk squirting on him from his husbands pecs, and brought him closer to his embrace as their tongues did battle. ' _Amazing, I can't stop from feeling so good!_ '

' _That's good my love. I only wanted you to be happy, that's why I chose tonight to arrive and marry you. I never want you to be or feel lonely ever again._ ' Mael said to him through his mind as their marriage had made them connected not just in body, but in mind and possibly soul too.

' _Oh, Mael…..I love you, I love you so much!_ ' Riddick said through their link.

' _And I love you too, my beautiful wife._ '

Mael's hips were becoming a blur at this point, the moans of his wife were becoming louder and louder until he exploded, flooding his wife's insides with his seed. Riddick moaned into the kiss as he came as well, his belly was bloating once more but even three times than when he drank his husband's sperm.

They held each other for a good solid minute, until Mael broke the kiss allowing Riddick to breath, and slowly pulls his cock out. Watching his wife's ass closing itself before his sperm could escape. Riddick panted heavily from having his husband cumming inside him, he rubbed his belly which looked like he swallowed a baby cow or two, then he felt himself being picked up by Mael in a bridal style and found themselves in his room.

Mael gently lowers his wife on their bed and takes his left side, bringing Riddick closer to him and wrapping his wing over him. "How do you feel right now?"

"Tired….but happy as well." Riddick said with a small tear of joy falling, feeling very happy to have found someone to love him.

Mael smiles and kissed his wife who kissed back. Once they broke the kiss Riddick then latched onto his teat, and began to drink his milk as he drifted to sleep. The Baphomet smiles and snuggles closer to his wife, shielding him in his embrace. "Goodnight my love, and merry Christmas."

**(A year later)**

It was the beginning of December as another new year had come and gone, inside the lone house in the woods were the married couple Riddick and his Baphomet husband, Mael. It had been well over a year since that night they met and became married to each other. The two of them were the happiest couple in the world, making sweet love to each other be it day or night.

And right now we see Mael smiling down at his wife, as Riddick was drinking his milk once more, as he rubbed his wife's heavily pregnant belly. "It's going to be very soon my love." He said as he saw Riddick pull away from his nipple with his mouth open, Mael smirked and squeezed his pec allowing milk to flow down his wife's throat.

Like Mael had told Riddick, in order for him to bear the Baphomet's children, they would need to fuck each other on a daily basis, and just three months ago they found out his was pregnant, with ten babies. They couldn't be anymore happier than anyone on earth.

Riddick closed his mouth and swallowed the last of his husband's milk and sighs. "I know. I can't wait for our children to be born, even now I can feel their activity." He said as he stroked his belly in a lovingly manner, feeling his babies moving around inside their mother. Then he gets off of Mael's lap, got on his knees and grabbed his cock and engulfed the head in his mouth.

"Mmm, seems like you're eager for more 'milk'." Mael teased as he watched his wife sucking on his cock. Then he felt his cock ejecting a slow and steady stream of his seed into his wife's mouth, who moaned in delight as he drank his husband's sweet nectar. Mael sighs and leans back on the couch, while running his fingers through his wife's hair. "Enjoy it my love, enjoy every moment of it."

**The End.**


End file.
